


Home: A Supernatural Series Finale Rewrite

by luckywerewolf



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 15x20, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Canon Compliant, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Confessions, Destiel - Freeform, Fix-It, M/M, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-Finale, SPN - Freeform, Series Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28136922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckywerewolf/pseuds/luckywerewolf
Summary: An attempt to fix what the CW broke. This time, every loose end is tied and everyone gets their happy ending.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Home: A Supernatural Series Finale Rewrite

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after being confused and heartbroken by the series finale. There are definitely a lot of structural errors, as this was my first time writing a script. I hope you guys like it as much as I do.

1 INT. Bunker - Dean’s Bedroom - Day 1

MUSIC CUE

We fade open in an empty bunker, the camera flashes between rooms until we land on Dean’s room. We watch the door open as we see Dean sleeping. Close in on his face, twitching and tears forming (as if he’s having a nightmare or reliving a scene). Go wide as Miracle jumps on Dean’s bed, waking him up. Dean wakes up, looks around startled, and then relaxes as he smiles then hugs and cuddles Miracle. 

Dean:

It’s okay boy. We’re okay… well, most of us anyways. 

Dean starts to drift off, thinking of his best friend who’s gone from the world before Miracle whines and pulls him back to reality. He wipes the tears off of his face. 

You hungry boy? (Miracle barks) Alright, let’s get you some food.

They get off the bed and leave the room.

MUSIC FADES

INTRO PLAYS  
CUT TO:  
2 INT. Bunker - Kitchen - Day 2

We move into the kitchen as Dean and Miracle walk in. Dean crosses over to a cabinet, pulling out dog food, pouring it in a bowl, and sliding it over to Miracle. 

Dean:  
Eat up! 

He crosses to the refrigerator and opens it. The camera cuts to a view looking at Dean from the inside of the fridge. He looks with an empty stare for a moment before sighing and shutting the door. Cut back to the outside view. Sam walks in, and they cross each other as Sam walks towards the fridge and Dean walks back towards Miracle. 

Sam:  
Mornin’.

Dean makes a soft grunt in response. Sam stops for a moment to turn back towards Dean before turning towards the refrigerator and opening it up.

Have you eaten? I can make up some pancakes and bacon? 

Dean turns back towards Sam.

Dean:  
No, I’m good. I’m about to head out actually, take Miracle for a walk.

Dean turns away and starts to walk towards the door.

Sam:  
In your pj’s?

Dean:  
No in my Sunday best. Obviously I’m gonna go get dressed Sam. I was just getting Miracle’s leash.

Sam:  
Right.

Dean crosses to grab the leash from next to the door.

Sam: (sighs)  
So are we ever gonna talk about this, or do you expect me to ignore what’s been going on with you?

Dean stops. 

Dean:  
I don’t know what you’re talking about. 

Sam:  
Oh, so I’m just hallucinating the way you’ve been acting lately? How you hardly eat anymore? How I usually don’t see you without a beer in hand? The nightmares? The countless hours spent in the basement?

Dean:  
(Turning around) You’re just overthinking things. I’m fine okay, I mean why wouldn’t I be. We defeated Chuck and we, we saved everyone.

Sam:  
Not everyone.

Dean:  
(Dean’s face hardens and he glares at him) Don’t.

Sam:  
(He walks closer to Dean) Don’t what? Talk about Cas? Talk about the fact he’s been dead for two weeks? 

Dean:  
Exactly

Sam:  
Look I’m sorry but that’s not gonna work for me. Okay, I miss Cas too. You aren’t the only one who lost him. I lost him too, and so did Jack.

Dean:  
I know that. You don’t think I think about that every damn day! About how Cas is gone from all of our lives? I replay that night in my head all the time, and you’ll never understand what that’s like.

Sam:  
Well maybe I would if you would just tell me what happened? 

Dean:  
I told you what happened.

Sam:  
No, you didn’t. You told us that The Empty took him and that’s about it. What actually happened?

Dean:  
(shaking his head) No. I’m not doing this Sam. We aren’t in a damn therapy session. I don’t need to sit here and process my feelings with you. I’m taking Miracle for a walk. C’mon Boy! 

He turns around and storms back to his room to get dressed before leaving the bunker. We cut back to Sam staring at him in disbelief. He shakes his head and turns towards the fridge as Eileen walks in. 

Eileen:  
(signing and speaking)  
Hey Sam, breakfast ready?

Sam:  
(signing and speaking)  
No, sorry I haven’t started. Got into a fight with Dean.

Eileen:  
(signing and speaking)  
What was it about?

Sam:  
(signing and speaking)  
We fought about Cas. About why Dean won’t tell me what happened and why he’s been so off lately.

Eileen: (pause for a moment)  
(signing and speaking)  
Have you ever thought that maybe it’s too painful for him to talk about?

Sam:  
(signing and speaking)  
What do you mean?

Eileen:  
(signing and speaking)  
Well, if he’s so affected by it, maybe something else happened before Cas died that made it worse for him. (a moment passes and almost as if she’s reading Sam’s mind) You can’t make him tell you what happened. You have to let him come to you.

Sam:  
(signing and speaking)  
(scoffs? chuckles?) How come you’re smarter than me?

Eileen:  
(signing and speaking)  
I always have been.

Sam laughs as he turns to the fridge again. We zoom out of frame as they start to make breakfast together.  
FADE TO BLACK:  
COMMERCIAL BREAK

3 EXT. Lake Trail - Day 3

Dean and Miracle walk for a moment before Dean pauses and sits on a nearby bench. Miracle hops onto the bench next to him. Dean pulls out his phone and scrolls through his contacts. We close in on his phone as he stops and hovers over Charlie’s contact before pressing the call button. We pull out to his face as he brings the phone to his ear and gets Charlie’s voicemail. 

Dean: (on the phone)  
Hey Charlie! Just uh, just calling to see how you and Stevie are doing. Things around here have been pretty… slow to say the least. (clears throat) Anyways, hope you guys are okay. Call me back.

He hangs up the phone before turning to Miracle. 

Let’s go home boy.

They get up and we fade out on them walking back towards the bunker.  
CUT TO:  
4 INT. Bunker - Library - Afternoon 4

We cut to Sam and Eileen sitting in the library. Sam is on the phone. Eileen is reading a book.

Sam: (on the phone)  
Alright Jody. I’ll grab Dean and we’ll head out right away. 

Sam hangs up the phone. Eileen puts her book down.  
(Signing and speaking)

Jody says there’s a huge vamp nest right outside of Sioux Falls and needs our help. Do you wanna get things packed while I go find Dean? 

Eileen nods and we follow Sam out of the library.  
CUT TO:  
5 INT. - Bunker - Basement - Day 5

MUSIC CUE

Sam walks into the basement.

Sam:  
Dean?! Where are you?

He walks past room 7B before backtracking after hearing a noise come out the room. He walks into the room, and sees Dean sitting against a wall at the back of the room. 

Hey Dean, Jody called about a vamp nest… woah. You alright?

Dean wipes his eyes, dusts off his jeans, and stands up. 

Dean:  
Yeah. You said Jody called about a vamp nest? Well let’s get going.  
Dean starts to walk past Sam towards the door when Sam starts talking again.

Sam:  
This is where it happened, isn’t it. 

Dean stops. He turns just for a moment.

Dean:  
Yeah. Cas, well Cas was standing right about here when he pushed me out of the way and let The Empty take him and Billie. Now can we go, vamps aren’t gonna kill themselves.

Dean starts to turn again but is stopped once again by Sam.

Sam:  
That’s not all of it though. Something else happened before he died didn’t it? 

Dean turns around.

Dean:  
Sammy-

Sam:  
No, don’t deflect me like that. I just want to understand what you’re going through. You’re a mess lately Dean. You’re distracted, and sleep deprived, and clearly not okay. Fine if you don’t want to tell me, but I’m not letting you go out on a hunt like this! You’ll get yourself killed. So either we talk about this now, or Eileen and I leave and you stay here with Miracle. 

A moment pauses and Sam scoffs and starts to walk away. He makes it all the way to the door before he hears Dean call out again.

Dean:  
You’re right. You’re right okay. Something did happen before Cas died. 

Sam turns and heads back to find Dean in the same place he found him originally. 

Sam:  
Okay, so what happened?

Dean: (sighs)  
Billie was set on killing me. Had a grip around my heart and everything. So Cas and I ran down here. He closed the door and drew a sigil on it to block her from getting in. It worked, but it was only going to be a matter of time before she broke through. We didn’t know what to do, but then Cas thought of something.  
Dean’s breathing got heavier, voice cracking every once and awhile.  
He started talking about how he made a deal with The Empty that it could take him when he experienced true happiness. He- he started talking about how I changed him, how I made him a better person and taught him how to care. He was saying goodbye.

Dean took a deep shuddering breath as Sam lowered to squat at Dean’s height. 

Right before he threw me aside, before Billie knocked the door down and The Empty opened up…  
He- He told me he loved me. He said that he was in love with me and then he was just gone. Him and Billie, swallowed up by The Empty. Forever.

Dean’s crying at this point. Unable to look up at his brother, he kept his head between his knees and his hands on his head. It took Sam a moment to piece together what was happening. Sam widens his eyes, as if he finally understood. 

Sam:  
Did you love him?

Dean chuckles and looks up at his little brother as he replies. 

Dean:  
Yeah

Sam:  
You didn’t tell him that. 

Dean:  
I didn’t know how. (Dean looks up as if trying to look at Cas) And now it’s too late to tell him. 

Dean wipes his eyes and stands up, Sam standing up with him.  
Anyways, there it is. Now can we go behead some vamps?

Dean starts to walk towards the door once more. Sam follows closely behind. 

MUSIC FADE OFF  
CUT TO:  
6 INT. - Bunker - Dean’s Bedroom - Day 6

Dean walks into his room, grabbing a green duffle bag and shoving clothes into it. Sam follows him in. 

Sam:  
Look, I know I can’t understand everything you’re going through--

Dean stops packing and interrupts Sam.

Dean:  
No, you can’t. You can’t even come close to understanding anything about how I’m feeling about any of this. I get that you’ve watched people you’ve loved die like that, but it is not the same. You’ve never loved someone for 10 freaking years, never knowing if they loved you back. 10 freaking years Sammy! You’ve never had to deal with being in love with someone that you aren’t supposed to be with. You can’t know because you’re dating the love of your life and SHE is in the other room alive and healthy. So don’t you dare try to sympathize with me here because you don’t get it! 

Dean huffs as Sam stands there stunned.  
I’m sorry, I just. I’ve never really talked about it before. 

Sam stutters before getting it together. 

Sam:  
No- NO Dean. Don’t apologize. You’re right. I’m never gonna understand what you’re going through. But I can be here for you if you need to talk through it, alright.

Dean:  
Yeah yeah, I’ll come back to you if I ever need my head shrunk again. 

Sam:  
I mean it Dean.

Dean:  
I know. Now let’s get going, we’ve got some vampires to hunt.

He finished packing as Sam left the room to find Eileen. Scene ends with Dean closing the door to his room.  
CUT TO BLACK:  
COMMERCIAL BREAK

7 EXT. Highway - Impala - Night 7

Music Cue - Take Me To Church Instrumental - Hozier

We pan up from the side of the car into the car. Dean is driving with Sam in the passenger seat and Eileen and Miracle in the backseat, asleep. 

Sam: (on the phone)  
Alright Jody, we’ll be there in about an hour. Great, see you then.

A silence falls over them for a moment after the phone is hung up, before Sam ruins it.  
Hey Dean, can I ask you a question about…?

His voice trails off. Dean looks up into the rearview mirror to see Eileen asleep. He looks at Sam.

Dean:  
Do you have to? (huff) Okay fine, lay it on me.

Sam:  
When did you know that you were like, into guys?

Dean sat there for a minute, not knowing the answer. His eyes moved back and forth, as if searching for the answer. Slowly, he replied.

Dean:  
I don’t know, I guess it’s always been in the back of my mind, but it wasn’t really an option. I guess… Do you remember Leo Webb? 

Sam:  
No?

Dean:  
Yeah I didn’t think so. Well we hunted together for a while back when I was hunting with Dad, and I was really into him. That was when it really stood out to me I think. But like I said, it wasn’t an option so I kind of just pushed it down until, well really until Cas.

Sam:  
What do you mean, it wasn’t an option?

Dean:  
(swearing under his breath) Well you know Dad. (he chuckles) He didn’t have a problem with other hunters being gay, but I’m his son you know. His little soldier. It was different. I couldn’t be that and be into guys.

Sam had a grave expression on his face, and Dean started to worry.  
It’s not a problem is it? 

Sam realized what Dean was implying.

Sam:  
NO! Hell no, Dean! You’re my brother, nothing is ever going to change that. I just can’t believe he would say that to you.

Dean:  
Well, he didn’t exactly say it so much as implied it… Look, the message was clear.

Sam:  
I’m sorry you had to go through that. 

Dean:  
Yeah well, it happened. It’s over now, nothing you can do about it.

Sam: (scoffs)  
Honestly I’m kind of surprised I didn’t realize it sooner... I mean, do you remember that siren we hunted like forever ago. You were entranced by a dude who had the same interests as you! 

Sam chuckles and turns to see Dean looking a little uncomfortable.

Sam:  
Sorry, I just… I wish you didn’t have to carry this around on top of all the other shit you’ve had to carry throughout the years. 

Dean:  
Yeah, well… can’t fix that now. It’s over and done with and you know now so if this chick flick moment is over I’d like to get back to driving in peace. We’ve still got a half hour left. 

Sam:  
Alright, fine. Just, I’m proud of you Dean.

Dean does his little half smile thing and we pull away from the car as it continues to drive. 

MUSIC FADE OFF  
FADE TO:  
8 EXT. Jody’s Cabin - Driveway - Midnight? 8

Deans parks the car and gets out as Sam wakes up Eileen. Jody comes out to greet the boys. 

Dean: (with a smile)  
Jody! Long time no see.

Jody: (hugging Dean)  
Oh it’s always a long time.

As Eileen and Sam get out of the car, Miracle jumps out and bounds over towards Jody.  
And who is this gorgeous fellow?

She bends down to pet Miracle as Sam and Eileen grab their bags from the trunk. 

Dean:  
This is Miracle. He’s my dog, I probably should’ve checked before bringing him with.

Jody stands back up.

Jody:  
Nah it’s fine. He can keep Alex company. 

They all walk towards the house as they discuss the case.  
So I’ve got two bodies completely drained and a third girl missing. Locals say nothing weird happens in the town, that the only weird part is the family that lives on an old farm on the outskirts of town. There’s about 10 of them in the family. I would’ve checked them out myself but 10 vamps is too many for one person and Claire and Kaiya are off getting Kaiya re-acclimated to life here. 

Sam:  
It’s not a problem Jody, we’re happy to help. 

Jody:  
Well I appreciate it. 

They head into the house and congregate in the living room.  
So Sam and Eileen, you guys can take my room. I’ll take Claire’s Dean, you don’t mind the pullout do you?

Dean:  
Never do

Jody:  
Great, so we’ll get some sleep then head out in the morning.

All in agreement they head towards their respective rooms. Jody helps Dean set up the pull out before heading back to Claire’s room for the night. Dean sits there for a moment, almost as if he’s praying, before getting up, changing, and laying down on the pullout. Scene goes black as he pulls the covers up and turns off the light.

COMMERCIAL BREAK

9 INT. Jody’s Cabin - Living Room - Dawn 9

We pan up from the floor to see light peaking through the windows, and a restless Dean sleeping with Miracle at the foot of the pullout. He wakes up with a start, sitting fully upright with a scared look on his face .

Dean:  
Cas!

Dean looks around to see that he is just in Jody’s living room. He sighs, and gets up off the couch. We follow him into the bathroom, and zoom in on him in front of the mirror. He splashes some water in his face.

Get a grip. He’s gone, he’s not coming back.

Dean wipes his face and moves out of the bathroom back to the living room. He flips on the light and looks through Jody’s fridge. Pulling out some eggs and bacon, he starts to make breakfast for the team. Jody walks in sleepily.

Jody:  
Dean, are you making breakfast?

Dean turns around for a moment.

Dean:  
I was up and figured we would need our strength. What are you doing up? It's like 5am.

Jody:  
I thought I heard someone yelling, are you okay? Usually we have to pry you out of bed.

Dean continues making breakfast, refusing to look at Jody.

Dean:  
Couldn’t sleep. I didn’t hear any yelling though so if you want to get a few more hours of shut eye, be my guest. 

Jody:  
Nah, I’ll just make an extra pot of coffee.

Jody moves around to start making coffee, taking into account Dean’s appearance.  
So, how have you and Sam been doing since everything that happened? You boys doing okay? 

Dean:  
Yeah, yeah we’re doing just fine. You know, Sam’s got Eileen and I- I’ve got Miracle.

Jody:  
You know Dean, I can tell when you’re lying. What’s going on?

Dean:  
Why does everybody keep doing that? I’m fine.

Jody:  
We ask because we care. I know it’s a shocker to you, but not everybody out there hates you.

Dean:  
Yeah well, no need to worry. I’m doing okay.

Jody hesitates for a moment before dropping it.

Jody:  
Okay, but if you ever weren’t, you know you can talk to me right?

Dean:  
I know, and if I need to I will.

Jody:  
Promise

Dean:  
Cross my heart

Jody nods and they finish making breakfast. They are sitting and eating, Dean throwing Miracle bits of bacon when Sam and Eileen walk in ready to go for the day. Sam looks up at Dean.

Sam:  
(signing and speaking)  
Thought you were laying off the bacon for a little while

Dean: (scoffs)  
Well I gotta be at full strength to take out these vamps don’t I? 

Sam:  
(signing and speaking)  
Yeah, yeah I guess. 

Jody:  
Alright, well since we’re all here let’s sit down and eat while I give you guys the rundown on the rest of this case.  
Sam and Eileen sat down and dished some food out for themselves while Jody told them about the nest.  
So the nest is in an abandoned farm on the outskirts of the town. Local police say the farm was abandoned until a few weeks ago when this family moved in. They haven’t been busted for squatting because they keep the peace. 

Sam:  
(signing and speaking)  
Are there any blueprints on file of the farm at the police station?

Jody:  
None that I know of, but you could look in the town archives. They have paper archives in the town hall. 

Dean:  
Alright, Jody how about you and I hit the town and see if we can find out any more about this family. 

Sam:  
(signing and speaking)  
Eileen and I will hit the archives then. 

Eileen:  
(signing and speaking)  
Sounds like a plan.

They were all in agreement on the plan, and with that they cleaned up their dishes and started packing. Dean went to go get changed, as Jody grabbed Sam and held him back. 

Jody:  
Okay, what’s going on?

Sam:  
I don’t know what you mean.

Jody:  
C’mon Sam. That comment earlier? I woke up this morning to Dean yelling in his sleep and don’t even get me started on the fact that he looks like Death herself. Now sit down and tell me what’s going on.

Sam sighed before sitting back down.

Sam:  
Before Chuck snapped everyone out of existence, we thought it was Billie killing off everyone. Cas and Dean went to go kill Billie, come to find out it wasn’t her. Then Billie went on this whole vengeance quest to kill Dean and Cas sacrificed himself in order to save Dean. He’s been taking it really hard ever since.

Jody:  
That makes sense, it’s hard to lose someone that special to you.

Sam looks at her for a moment, confused.  
What did you think I was born yesterday? I haven’t even met Cas and I know just from how you guys talk about him that they have a special connection. 

Sam: (chuckles)  
Did everyone know but me?

Jody:  
Yeah pretty much. 

Sam shakes his head before getting up again.

Sam:  
Yeah well don’t tell him I told you. He really didn’t want to tell me in the first place. 

Jody:  
Don’t worry, it’ll stay between us. Now let’s get going. Research isn’t gonna do itself.

Dean walks out as they get up from the table.

Dean:  
I’m gonna take Miracle out before we go. C’mere boy!

Miracle jumps up and runs over to Dean. Dean attaches a leash to his collar and heads for the door.  
You two better be done gossiping by the time I get back.

Dean walks out the door and we watch as he goes out the door slamming behind him.  
CUT TO:  
10 EXT. Jody’s Cabin - Day 10

We pan from the asphalt to Dean as we hear Dean’s phone ring. He picks it up. (We flash between Charlie and Dean as they speak. Charlie is getting out of her car.)

Dean:  
Hey Charlie!

Charlie:  
Hey Dean, what did you need?

Charlie closes the car door behind her and walks around to her trunk. 

Dean:  
What do you mean?

Charlie:

Charlie puts the phone between her ear and her shoulder as she gets a bag out of the trunk.  
Yesterday? You called me asking how Stevie and I are doing? We’re doing fine by the way, but I doubt that’s the reason why you called.

She closes the trunk and grabs the phone back into her hand.

Dean:  
Oh, that's right. Don’t worry about it, it was nothing. 

Charlie:  
Are you sure? It doesn’t sound like nothing.

Dean:  
Yeah, don’t worry about it. I actually have to go though, Sam and I are about to head out on a hunt.

Charlie:  
Oh? Okay then. Good Luck. (Charlie hangs up the phone and heads inside.)

Dean:  
Thanks. 

Dean hung up the phone and turned around to see Sam leaning up against the door. 

Sam:  
You called Charlie?

Dean:  
Yeah, just wanted to see how she was doing you know? 

Sam scoffed. 

Sam:  
You sure it wasn’t about something else?

Dean tensed up.  
You know, we can always try to get him back. Just because he’s stuck there doesn’t mean he needs to stay there.

Dean:  
He said forever. He said The Empty would take him forever. I don’t know about you but that seems pretty final to me.

Sam:  
When have we ever thought that something was the final goodbye and it actually was that? If gone forever actually meant that in our world, Cas would’ve never rescued you from hell in the first place. 

Sam took a step forward and laid a hand on his brother’s shoulder.  
Let’s do this hunt, and then we’ll figure out how to get Cas back. We’ll call every contact, look through every book. Hell, Jack is God now. Maybe he can grab Cas from The Empty like Chuck did Lucifer. 

Silence overtook them for a moment as hope started to blossom in Dean’s head.  
We’ll get your loverboy back Dean.

Dean shoved Sam back.

Dean:  
He’s not my… loverboy.

Sam:  
Yeah, sure. 

Sam put his hand out. Dean, albeit reluctantly, fished the keys to the Impala out of his pocket and placed them in Sam’s hand. Sam takes them, and Eileen walks out of the cabin, getting into the passenger seat of the Impala. Sam gets into the driver seat, and they drive off.  
CUT TO:  
11 EXT. Diner - Day 11

Jody pulls up to the diner, her and Dean get out of the car. 

Dean:  
So this family just shows up out of nowhere, people start going missing the week after, and nobody suspects anything?  
They close the doors to the car and walk towards the diner.

Jody:  
It’s a small town, this kind of stuff probably doesn’t happen often if ever. They probably don’t know better than that. 

Dean:  
They need to watch a horror movie or something. 

Jody:  
I’ll suggest that at their next town hall.

They walk into the diner and sit at a booth.  
So the first girl that went missing worked here. She’s the only one that’s body hasn’t turned up yet.

Dean:  
So it could just be a coincidence? Most vamps don’t keep their prey as pets. Maybe this girl got tired of the small town life and booked a one-way ticket out of here?

Jody:  
Maybe, but I don’t know. I have a feeling it’s related. She used to work here though so we can see if any of the workers here know anything. 

A waitress walks up to them. 

Marcy:  
Hello there, my name is Marcy and I’ll be your server today. Can I get you two started with anything to drink?

Jody:  
Actually Marcy, my name is Sheriff Mills, this is my partner here. (she holds up her badge and gestures to Dean) We were called in to help look into the recent disappearances happening in town. Now I was told that one of the girls who disappeared worked here?

Marcy:  
Oh yeah, Cassie. She was a good friend. Been working here since she was sixteen years old. Never missed work until she went missing.

Dean:  
Was there anything unusual that happened right before she disappeared?

Marcy:  
She started hanging around that new family that moved in on the abandoned farm. I told her not to, squatters like those seem like trouble. She was set on being friendly to them though.

Dean and Jody exchanged a look. 

Dean:  
Alright thank you Marcy. I’m gonna take a piece of your best pie to go, and why don’t you take my card and if you think of anything else you call me. 

Dean hands her a $20 bill and a card. Marcy nods, takes it, and walks away.

So, the girl is a normal girl and then goes missing right after meeting the new squatter family. If that isn’t proof then I don’t know what is.

Marcy comes back with the pie and a receipt as Jody gets a call. 

Jody: (on the phone)  
Hey Sam what’d you find?... Really?... Well let’s all head back to the cabin and then we can finalize things from there… Yeah we’ll leave right now… Alright see you there.

Jody hangs up the phone.  
They found the farm’s blueprints. Apparently the house is falling apart but the barn is fairly intact. They must be holding up there. Sam’s bringing a copy of the blueprint back to the cabin so we can take a look.  
Dean nods and they get up and head out of the diner.  
CUT TO:  
12 INT. Jody’s Cabin - Kitchen - Day 12

Jody and Dean enter the cabin as Eileen is laying the blueprints out on the kitchen table. Sam enters with a glass of water, and sets it down on the edge of the blueprints.

Sam:  
(signing and speaking)  
Good, you guys are here. We’ve found only two entrances to the barn. 

Sam points to two points on the prints.

There’s the main barn doors at the front, and there’s a door on the side of the barn here. 

Dean:  
Okay so Jody and I take the side entrance and Sam, you and Eileen take the main doors. We pop those vamps and then get home in time for dinner.

Sam gives Dean an exasperated look.

Sam:  
(signing and speaking)  
I doubt it’ll be that easy. 

Dean:  
Sam, they’re just a bunch of vamps. There’s four of us and ten of them. Now I don’t know about you, but I like those odds. 

Eileen:  
(signing and speaking)  
Alright so we go in there, kill the vampires and find the girl if she’s still there. Anything else?

They all shook their heads.  
Alright, let’s get going then. We only have a few hours until sundown.

They got up and moved to leave. Dean crosses into the couch, where Alex is sitting on the couch with Miracle.

Dean:

Dean points at Miracle.  
You take care of her alright?  
Miracle’s head perks up and he whines. Jody walks into the living room and crosses to Alex. She kisses her on top of her head.

Jody:  
We’ll be back by nightfall okay?

Alex:  
I’ll have dinner ready for you guys.

Jody  
That’s my girl.

Dean and Jody walked out to the car where Sam and Eileen were waiting. They got in, and Dean started the car. They drove off.  
FADE IN:  
13 EXT. Farmhouse - Barn - Day 13

Dean rolls up in front of the abandoned barn, cutting the engine so it won’t wake the vamps and they all move quickly and quietly. Grabbing their machetes and dead man’s blood from the trunk and closing it softly, they made their way to the barn. Dean and Jody headed for the small side door while Eileen and Sam headed for the larger front doors. Both pairs open the doors and slip inside.  
CUT TO:  
14 INT. Abandoned Farm - Barn - Day 14

MUSIC CUE (Some music fit for a fight scene idk)

The viewpoint flips between the two pairs as they make their way into the barn, searching for the vampires. Dean and Jody walk in slowly, heading towards the back of the barn where there are five horse stalls. Eileen and Sam Walked through the front, each taking one side and covering the area. Eileen crosses behind a hay bail and spots a vampire asleep against it. She looks up and gets Sam’s attention.

Eileen:  
Sam. 

Sam turns around at the hushed word and sees Eileen pointing to the vampire. Walking over, he motions for Eileen to go on a count of three. He holds up 1 finger, then 2, then three. Eileen strikes down on the sleeping vampire(#1), beheading it in the process. They hear a rustle behind them,and turn as they see another vampire waking up behind them. 

Vamp #2:  
Wha- Hey!

We flash back to Dean and Jody, creeping into the stalls as they turn around when the first vampire yelled out. Turning back around they see four other vampires have awoken from their beds in the stalls. All four jumped up in an offensive stance on the beds, baring their fangs at Jody and Dean. One vampire (Vamp#3) jumped out at Dean, knocking him to the ground and causing his blade to fall out of his hand onto the ground. They grappled as the Vamp#3 punched Dean multiple times in the face. Dean catches Vamp#3’s fist and pushes him off. They both stand up as we see Jody behead vamp#4 behind them. Blood splatters on her clothes as the body drops and she looks up at Dean.

Jody:  
Dean!

She throws the bloodied blade to Dean and he turns 360 degrees as he goes and decapitates Vamp#3. They breath out as Vamp#3 drops, and begin looking for the other vampires that were there. Flashing back to Sam and Eileen, we see them fighting off two vamps. Eileen rushes to the vamp behind her, and swings the blade. Vamp#2 ducks under the blade, and roundhouse kicks her in the head. Eileen blocks the kick with her forearms and drops to do a spin kick and knock Vamp#2 off his feet. Vamp#2 drops and before he can get back up, Eileen raises her blade and strikes down on his neck, cutting it clean off. She turns to see Sam beheading Vamp#5. He takes a second to breathe after before looking up at the sound of Eileen’s voice. 

Eileen:  
Sam behind you!

Suddenly, Vamp#6 jumps out and lands on Sam’s back in a koala style grapple. Sam tries to elbow the vampire, but is unable to get the momentum. Vamp#6 moves to bite Sam, and as she does, Sam drops his blade and grabs her by the top of her head. He throws her off of him and onto the ground. Reaching down to grab his blade, vamp#6 kicks it out of his reach. She grabs onto his arm, yanking him down to the ground with her. In the distance, Dean’s voice is heard.

Dean:  
Sam!

Dean runs into view as he swings his blade and beheads vamp#6 before pushing the body off of Sam. Dean pulls Sam up from the ground.  
Jody, is that all of them?

Jody looks around.

Jody:  
From my last count there were 10 of them. I see only 6 bodies here.

Dean:  
Well, let’s find the others. 

They set back off in the same directions as before. We follow Dean as he walks into one of the stalls. A small shuffle comes from underneath a blanket, and Dean moves closer while raising his blade in preparation. He moves the blanket down to see a quivering girl, no more than 20 beneath it. 

MUSIC FADE OFF

Dean:  
Hey, are you okay?

She nods, and Dean offers out his hand to her.  
I’m not gonna hurt you. 

She takes his hand and he leads her out of the stall as we see the others beheading 3 more vamps around the barn. Jody approaches them cautiously. 

Jody:  
Is she…?

Dean:  
No, I don’t think so. (turning to the girl) Your name’s Cassie right?

Cassandra:  
Cassandra, my name’s Cassandra. My friends call me Cassie.

Dean:  
Alright Cassandra, my name is Dean and this is Jody. We’re gonna get you out of here, but first we need to ask you a few questions about what happened? Is that okay?

Cassandra nodded slowly.  
Alright, now how did you get here?

Cassandra:  
Well, this morning I left for work early. I was going in early to cover for the person who was supposed to open the restaurant. I walked out to my car and heard people talking behind me. I turned around, and that’s the last thing I remember before waking up here.

Dean:  
Did any of them bleed into your mouth?

Cassandra:  
No, not that I remember anyways. 

Dean:  
Alright. Let’s get you out of here then. 

They moved towards Sam and Eileen. Sam looked at her wary.

Sam:  
Dean, can I talk to you for a second?

Sam led Dean back to the horse stalls.  
How is she alive? I mean, if they were gonna kill her, why wait? Or why not at least tie her up first. 

Dean:  
So what, are you thinking they turned her or she’s a blood slave? 

Sam:  
Maybe. Either way I think we should be careful around her.

Dean:  
Well, let’s go find out which it is.

They walked back to the three girls.  
Okay, so is that everyone now? No hidden surprises if we start to walk out of here? 

Jody:  
No, that should be everybody. 

Dean:  
Alright, Jody how about you and Eileen take Cassandra to the police station while Sam and I burn the bodies.  
They all started towards the barn doors, almost getting to the doors before there was a rustle behind them. Dean turned around as the rest of them walked towards the car. Walking back to the middle of the barn, Dean raised his machete. The barn door slams shut beyond him. Dean turns quickly to find Cassandra barring the doors from the inside. 

Dean:  
Cassandra, what are you doing? We gotta get you out of here.

Cassandra:  
You killed my family. 

Dean:  
What? What are you talking about?

Cassandra stalks towards Dean as the doors shake from the others outside try to get in. 

Cassandra:  
The vampires you and your friends just beheaded, they were my family. They were gonna turn me tonight so I could be with them forever, and you ruined it. It’s too bad you missed one.

Vamp#10 pops down from the ceiling right behind Dean. Cassandra runs past them to lock the side door as Vamp#10 swings a right hook at Dean. Dean blocks it and goes to hook his arm around the vamp’s neck but it dives right past him, knocking the machete to the ground as it goes. Dean turns around, and vamp#10 jumps on him in a koala-like position. The vamp bites down on Dean’s neck and begins to drain the blood out of Dean’s body. Dean stumbles back, weakly trying to push vamp#10 off of him. Suddenly, the barn starts shaking. Lights break around them, not that Dean is able to notice them as he quickly loses blood. A gust of wind is heard right before the vamp is pulled off of Dean. Dean stumbles back, narrowly missing a support beam that has a large pointed screw jutted out from it, and falls onto the ground. He puts his hand to the bite wound and looks up.

Cas:  
Hello Dean

Cas is standing above him, holding Dean’s forgotten bloodied machete in one hand and vamp#10’s head in another. Dean’s eyes widen as he takes in the formerly dead man in front of him.

Dean:  
Cas?

Cassandra:  
NO!  
Cassandra runs at the angel in front of her. Cas drops the machete and severed head and catches her fists that are coming flying at him. He kicks her square in the stomach, and sends her back into the screw attached to the support beam. 

Cassandra:  
(whimpers)no, no, no.

She looks down at her stomach, bringing her hands up to where the beam would be going through. She starts to cough up blood. We close in on Dean off to the side as one of her hands drop right in front of him. 

COMMERCIAL BREAK

MUSIC CUE - The Only Exception Instrumental? - Paramore  
OR Fix You Instrumental - Coldplay

Dean gets up off the ground. 

Dean:  
Cas? 

The side door burst open as Sam, Jody, and Eileen burst through. 

Sam:  
Dean! 

Sam comes to a stop right behind Dean.  
Cas? What are you- How did you- You know what? It’s not important right now. 

Sam looks between Dean and Cas. He hands him a bandana.  
Here, keep pressure on that bite.

Eileen walks up to Sam.

Eileen:  
(signing and speaking)  
Maybe we should go get the first aid kit from the car?

Sam nods and the three of them walk out of the barn. Camera closes in on Dean’s face.

Dean:  
So, you’re like actually here? This isn’t some death induced haze? I’m not in heaven reliving my glory days?

Cas:  
No. You aren’t dead. That vampire didn’t drain you enough to kill you, it just weakened you.  
Dean took a step towards Cas and started wobbling. Cas rushes to catch him. Dean steadies himself against the support beam as Cas puts his hand over the bite mark, healing Dean. Dean pushes him off once he is done. 

Dean:  
Then what the hell man?!

Cas:  
Dean-

Dean:  
NO! You don’t get to talk. I had to stand there and listen to you, so you have to stand there and listen to me, got it? 

Cas nods.  
Good. Now, what the hell? You can’t just do that to a person. You can’t just bare your freaking soul and then leave forever. Did you ever think about what that would do to me? 

Cas:  
Dean, I’m sorry.

Dean:  
No. Sorry doesn’t cut it Cas. You- you just left me there. You told me you loved me and then you died Cas. Except you didn’t die because you’re standing right in front of me. Why didn’t you tell me about the deal Cas? We could’ve figured it out.

Cas:  
What were you going to do Dean? Kill The Empty?

Dean:  
If I had to? Yeah? That’s what we do for family Cas. I-I would have gone to hell and back to keep you from leaving again. 

Cas:  
Dean-

Dean:  
I’m not done. Okay, everything you said about how I look at myself? How I only see what the bad guys think of me? You’re right, about all of it okay? But dammit Cas, that didn’t end when you left. I couldn’t eat, I couldn’t sleep, I couldn’t get off of the damn floor where you pushed me for hours after you were gone. Sam had to have called me at least 20 times before I could put the thought together to get up. You left, and you left a broken man behind who sobbed throughout the whole night because you were gone. 

Cas:  
That was never my intention.

Dean:  
I know, okay I know. You saved my damn life… again. I just, I wish you hadn’t. You can’t just- you can’t just tell me you love me and then leave forever. Did you ever think about how that made me feel? To hear you say all of that, and then just get swallowed up? Did you ever think that maybe that wasn’t the happiest you could ever be?

Cas:  
Dean, what are you-

Dean:  
DAMMIT CAS, DID YOU EVER THINK THAT MAYBE I LOVE YOU TOO?

A beat passes.

Cas:  
You- you love me too?

Dean:  
Yeah man, I always have. 

Cas:  
You love me?

Dean:  
Yes. I love you, and I’m not leaving. I’m not being sucked into this vat of darkness after saying it. I’m not going to put you through hell beating yourself up over the fact that you didn’t say it back. That it was your last chance to ever say those three words to the man who made you want to start living again and you lost it. 

Another beat passes.  
You see, for once in my life I want more. I want to retire, I want a normal job, I want to take my dog for walks every morning. I want to be happy. I want you, and I want to be happy with you. I know you thought your happiest moment was just telling me that you loved me, but that’s crap. You can be happy, we can be happy. 

Cas:  
I want that. I want to be happy with you. It’s why I came back. You couldn’t last two weeks without me before almost getting yourself killed.

Dean: (chuckles)  
(softly)  
Cas you stupid bastard, I couldn’t last two days without you. We put the world back the way it was, and then that was it for me. I was a wreck man. 

Cas:  
Yes, well… I’m here now. I know that can’t be enough-

Dean:  
It’s a start. But if you leave me again, I swear to Jack I will drag your ass to Purgatory and back. 

Cas:  
Did you just say “swear to Jack”?

Dean:  
Well, he’s God now so… 

Cas:  
Yes I suppose that’s true. 

They both chuckle to themselves. Dean looks over at the dead girl next to him.

Dean:  
Death by nail. Put that on the list of dumb ways to die.

Cas gives him a confused look.

Dean:  
You know, the game “Dumb Ways to Die”?... You know what, nevermind. It’s not important. 

MUSIC CUE (That Romantic music swell… you know the one)

Dean moves closer to Cas, and brings his hand up to Cas’ face.  
What’s important is that you’re here now. 

Dean grabs Cas’ tie and pulls Cas in close enough that they can feel each other’s breath. They stare at each other for a moment. Dean’s eyes flick down to Cas’ mouth and back up. He watches Cas, takes in every feature of him as if he was going to disappear again. But yet, he was still there. Still beautiful. Still Cas. After a moment, Cas closes the gap between the two of them. They kiss, softly, as if one of them is going to break if they deepen it. Dean pulls away. 

Dean:  
See? Happier moments. 

They smile at each other. Cas steps back, letting his hands drop to his side. 

Cas:  
I suppose we should go. This is now a crime scene after all. 

Dean:  
Yeah, yeah I guess we should. Gotta head back home in the morning… (tentatively) You are coming back home, right?

Cas:  
Yes of course. 

They both smile in relief and walk out of the barn. 

MUSIC FADE  
CUT TO:  
15 EXT. Barnhouse - Dusk 15

Dean and Cas walk up to Sam, Eileen and Jody who are all standing by the car talking. Sam spots them. 

Sam:  
(signing and speaking)  
Cas. 

Sam crosses to give Cas a hug.  
I don’t understand. How are you even here? Dean said that the deal was forever.

Cas:  
(signing and speaking)  
Well apparently forever actually meant about three days. I wasn’t dead, so I couldn’t live in The Empty like all the other beings there. It was driving The Empty mad, I imagine. Jack came after he left you guys and made a deal with The Empty. Me, and in exchange The Empty could go back to sleep without any more interruptions. 

Sam:  
(signing and speaking)  
So it just let you out? Just like that?

Cas:  
(signing and speaking)  
Yes, just like that. I guess The Empty wanted to sleep peacefully more than it wanted to keep me there. I’ve been in Heaven with Jack helping rebuild Heaven for the souls up there ever since. 

Dean pulls a confused and hurt feeling on his face. 

Dean:  
Hold on. Three days? Cas you’ve been gone for over two weeks. You didn’t think to come back down in any of that time. 

Cas puts an apologetic look on his face. 

Cas:  
I thought about it the entire time I was in Heaven. But, Jack needed my help and I had hoped that you would be able to live a normal life now that Chuck is gone. It wasn’t until we were mostly done, and I saw the situation that you guys had gotten yourselves into that I realized that your lives were never going to be able to move on.

Dean’s face morphed from hurt to pissed off. 

Dean:  
Is Jack here? Can he come down here? I wanna talk with the both of you about something. 

Cas:  
He won’t come down if you call him. He swore he wasn’t going to intervene in your lives and he meant it. 

Dean:  
Well screw that. I prayed to him, to both of you actually every night hoping that he would bring you back. Hoping that you were okay, and you guys were rebuilding Heaven that whole time? Couldn’t have just given a guy a sign, any sign that my prayers had been heard?

Cas:  
We heard them… I guess we just both wanted what was best for you. 

Dean:  
Yeah well, neither one of you were right. 

Cas smiles. 

Cas:  
Yes I see that now. 

Sam clears his throat. 

Sam:  
(signing and speaking)  
Okay, well the good news is that you are back. Now we should probably take care of the dead bodies sitting in that barn. 

Jody:  
Oh, don’t worry about that. Alex and I can come back tomorrow and clean them up. Why don’t we head on back to the house and then you guys can head on home tomorrow?

Eileen:  
(signing and speaking)  
Sounds good to me. 

They all pile in the car. Cut to black as Dean’s door closes.  
CUT TO:  
16 INT. Jody’s Cabin - Night 16

The front door opens and all five of them walk through the door. Jody puts her bag down and walks into the kitchen and looks over Alex’s shoulder. 

Jody:  
Looks delicious!

Alex:  
It’s almost ready so…

She turns around.  
You left with three people and came home with four. 

They all turned to look at Cas.

Dean:  
Uh, this is Cas. He’s an angel and we didn’t plan on him showing up so… 

Alex:  
An angel? Like as in heaven angel?

Cas:  
Yes

Alex:  
Well… do you eat, cuz I don’t know if I have enough for-

Cas:  
No, don’t worry about it. Angels don’t need to eat. 

Alex:  
Okay cool.

Alex turns back to the food and Jody moves to help her.

Cas:  
Actually I can get going. I don’t want to intrude.

Dean turns quickly to Cas.

Dean:  
No, you can’t leave. I mean- you aren’t intruding or anything. Right Jody?

Jody turns back towards them.

Jody:  
No, of course you aren’t intruding. 

Dean:  
Alright, see? Problem solved. You’re staying. 

MUSIC CUE 

Sam and Eileen are setting the table as Dean moves to grab a beer from the fridge. Jody and Alex move the food to the table, and they all pull up chairs around the table. Cas stands awkwardly momentarily before Dean pulls him into the chair next to him. They start dishing out food. 

Jody:  
So what are you guys going to do now?

Sam:  
(signing and speaking)  
What do you mean? 

Jody:  
Well your big bad is gone. Things are relatively quiet. What are you guys going to do with your lives now?  
They all looked at each other. 

Sam:  
(signing and speaking)  
Well, Eileen and I were thinking of starting a hunter’s network out of the bunker. You know, like Bobby did. 

Jody:  
Really? 

Eileen:  
(signing and speaking)  
There’s so many resources at the bunker that could be useful for the other hunters out there. It’s already set up as one, so we might as well use it. 

Dean:  
Well that sounds like it would be great for you guys.

Jody:  
Are you not gonna do that with them?

Dean looks at Cas with a smile. We cut to a shot of them under the table. Dean moves his hand over Cas’ and their fingers interlock. 

Dean:  
I think I want to retire. Hang up the old rifle, get a real job, go on vacation, maybe open up a bar. I don’t know. I just know that I’m done hunting. 

Alex:  
Really? Just give it all up? Just like that?

Dean looks around at the people at the table. 

Dean:  
Yeah. I’ve got free will, a home,... family. What more do I need? 

He looks at Cas and smiles. The shot goes wide as they laugh and eat. Jack’s voice drops in as we fade in flashes of all of the cast over the past 15 years being happy and having fun. 

Jack:  
They’re happy. For the first time in probably their entire lives the Winchesters are unconditionally happy. I can’t be there, but I don’t need to be. We’re family, and as a great man once said family doesn’t end in blood and it doesn’t start there either. Family cares about you and not what you can do for them. Family’s there; for the good, the bad, all of it. They have your back, even when it hurts. We are family and while that means we aren’t always together, we will always be a part of one another. Our love for one another isn’t leaving now that this chapter of our lives is over. It just means that we all can live our lives however we choose and with whomever we choose. We are happy and that’s all that matters. 

The flashbacks fade back to all of them around the table. Dean looks at Cas, and then looks up as he whispers. 

Dean:  
Thanks Jack.

Fade to black. Then special message from the cast and crew of the show. Then the credits. Then the moment of Sam and Dean from the finale of Season 1 closing the trunk.

The End.


End file.
